The Giant Birds of Prey
by Seraph05
Summary: Dean lives in a world where giant birds of prey called angels cull his town once every few decades. He does not know that time is drawing near when he climbs into the higher reaches of the mountains, the angels domain, in search of game. AU One Shot Destiel


Castiel sat atop the tall ancient rock keeping his vidual of the vast countryside below. The sun rolled in its lazy climb across the sky and with a tentative glance upwards he decided to sun himself. No doubt the other angels would have more pressing tasks then to chide him for his languor. He folded his talons neatly beneath his body and unfurled his vast wingspan across the rocks. He was about to set his head down when he noticed movement on the mountainside below and raised it instead puffing his feathers warily.

He pondered momentarily weather this human would be good to eat but abandoned the thought as he was still comfortably full from his last meal. Instead he resolved to watch the creature. His sharp eyes saw the human was dressed in the garb of a hunter; coat and boots crafted from skins of leather and the little man seemed to be looking for game. Castiel marvelled at the boldness, or perhaps the stupidity, of a hunter climbing so high into the mountains, his village far below at the foot of the mountain. A secondary movement caught Castiel's gaze. A large golden mountain cat stalked carefully down through the shrub towards the hunter. Humans were known to be unintelligent creatures and Castiel watched with anticipation, waiting for the predator to make the kill. The mountain lions and the giant birds of prey had shared in a pact against humans since the days before stories where written.

The lion crept closer slipping down onto the path behind the hunter. The hunter froze. Gradually he drew his bow and arrow but before he could pivot back the lion pounced, it's massive body, all muscle and power launched into the air. The hunter rolled out of the way and in a second fired at the lion. The arrow caught the lion in the shoulder serving more to rile it then cause it injury. With a throaty roar the lion lashed out its huge claws narrowly missing the hunter who jumped backwards to avoid the attack. In his effort to evade the claws he caught the edge of the path and fell back down the steep incline of grass and trees. The lion not wanting to loose an easy meal followed after him.

As he fell the hunter seemed to gain his feet evading the lion with clumsy yet effective leaps to and behind rocks always one step ahead of the lion. The longer Castiel watched the more captivated he became by the hunters abilities. The lion swept the bow from his hands snapping it under his huge paws. The hunter drew something that glinted in the sun, Castiel supposed it was a knife, mans only claw. The lion leapt on top of him and Castiel closed his eyes. He gave pause for the man of unusual bravery and skill. When he opened them again he found the lion remained in the spot he'd landed. He watched it for a time wondering what it was doing when suddenly it lurched sideways toppling to the dirt and from underneath the hunter stood, bloodied knife in hand. Castiel could scarcely believe the sight. As the hunter regarded the slain beast Castiel let out a long call that echoed against the very walls of the valley.

The hunter's head snapped up to stare in his direction, startled but not afraid. The fearless eyes regarded him and Castiel was further impressed by the hunter's lack of fright. Castiel lifted his shoulders and wings painting his long feathers against the blue sky and bowed his head in a graceful arc. The hunter smiled, the first smile Castiel had seen, and inclined his head in reply before hauling the lion over his shoulders and beginning his decent towards the village.

* * *

"What where you even doing hunting that high in the mountains?!" Sam scolded his older brother dodging the 5 year old boy that shot past him lending the boy a brief scold before turning back to Dean "Johan! Don't run through the kitchen"

"Look I brought a mountain lion back, which by the way wasn't easy. The meat and coat alone will set us up for weeks" Dean replied indignantly pouring himself a pint of ale "Besides…you should've seen the angel"

"They're gigantic birds of prey Dean, they're predators, ruthless animals. Hell they nearly wiped out the entire population of the village during the last cull" Sam snapped back in reply picking up a dish stacked high with cooked meat and carried it to the dinner table "Johan! Bob! Meredith! Dinner!"

Dean stood fetching the plates for dinner with a hard sigh at his brothers over active sense of caution. He threw the plates onto the table in front of the seats as Ruby, Sams wife, arrived home with a sack of potatoes and a freshly baked loaf of bread. He gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek as she passed him heading into the kitchen.

"Hello Dean" Ruby greeted him before she disappeared behind the doorframe teasingly adding "I hear you've been fighting lions and dancing with the angels"

"Yeah yeah" Dean snipped back slumping into his seat "Used to be you do a thing like killing a lion and you'd get respect in this town" Dean enunciated the last part loudly in Sam's direction. Three children ran by in a blur, Dean catching Johan, the youngest, with a playful shout and wrestled him into his seat.

"How're you doing little hunter?" Dean said tousling the boy's hair as he pushed at Dean's hands determinedly.

"I killed a lion today" Johan squeaked back.

"I thought that was me" Dean exclaimed the boy giggled shaking his head still tousling with Dean's arm.

"There'll be no talk of killing at the dinner table!" Ruby called out voice sharp and commanding. Dean exaggerated rolling his eyes drawing another laugh from his small companion before turning back to Sam who sat down across from him.

"There was something different about this one" He insisted pointing his finger for emphasis before snatching some chicken from the meat plate "When he saw me take down the lion he called out and bowed his head like he was showing his respect or something"

"Respect?!" Sam exclaimed with an incredulous laugh "The ale's gone to your head. Angels are dangerous animals and nothing more" As Dean opened his mouth to counter Sam jabbed a finger in his direction with a stern "Don't go hunting in the mountains again"

"Uh last time I checked I'm the oldest" Dean replied. Sam gave him his patented puppy dog expression that spoke depths of concern and pleading.

"Fine" Dean conceded but as he looked out the window to the dark peak of the mountain he knew he would not stay away for long.

* * *

Over the next few months Dean returned to the mountain again and again to hunt. There were far more rabbits, goats and other game higher in the hills then near to the village, which was suffering a terrible drought. Every day the hunters had to venture further away to find food. Few dared climb the mountain that overshadowed their home for fear of the birds that lived atop. Every time Dean stepped off the rocky road and into the territory of the angels he could see the shape of the bird on the rocky outpost watching him. If his hunt was particularly difficult or eventful the bird would cry out, a long and cheerful call and sometimes Dean would give a 'Wooo!' back. He even took to calling out to the bird and talking to him, something unheard of. Of coarse the bird did not talk back but this angel was always eager to see him. In spite of the affection Dean began to develop for the creature he always kept eyes on him in case the bird should grow hungry. Things went on much in this way until one fateful night on the first full moon of summer.

* * *

Castiel had grown to enjoy seeing the hunter stride into his territory admiring his audacity ever more. He did not doubt that this man had the soul of an angel; a strong, powerful hunter by nature. The man made his job of watching over the villagers and insuring their passive nature remain far more interesting. It had long been a belief of the angels, particularly the ones in higher council, that the humans would one day rise up and try to overtake their domain. The longer Castiel kept his post the more he wondered if this was indeed true. The power of the angels was terrible and every human but this one seemed rather weak and pathetic by comparison. Even this singular one respected Castiel's territory enough to keep his distance.

As time passed Castiel came to look forward to seeing the human, in spite of the occasionally mockery he suffered from the other angels. Their eyes where as sharp as his and even from a distance they saw his tolerance of the hunter, saw him hunt Castiel's prey, saw him speak to the hunter who did not understand their elegant language. They told him to eat the man, they told him how ridiculous it was to allow this kind of behaviour to continue, they told him it would not be long before the angels would have to cull the humans and this hunter would not live through that night. They spoke of their ancient laws laid down by their King and how Castiel so brazenly defied them. Castiel did not listen to their derision and wondered how true a law was when passed down by little more then air and a long lost King. While ever no direct order was given and the human did not step out of line he would leave things as they where.

It was dark when Castiel awoke on his ridge, his fine sense of sound picking up the noise. He looked up the cliffs to see the wave of debris charging down. He supposed it would devour the village below leaving nothing but rubble. In a strange moment of clarity he knew he would never let that happen. He wondered if his brothers where at the rockslide's origin but had no time to contemplate their betrayal as they knew his post lay directly in it's path. He stood spreading his huge wings and braced himself as the wall of rocks rammed into him and rolled onto the other side of his ridge. It was relentless, pushing and shoving till it dragged him down with it but by then it's path had been changed.

* * *

The villagers were slumbering peacefully and the moon had just begun to rise over the mountain peak. It began quietly at first just a patter of falling stones lighter then rain but before long the sound became louder then rolling thunder and Dean sat upright in his bed. By the time he had run out to the front of his house his brother was already standing in the street as well as a handful of other villages staring upwards. A rockslide, looking almost like water in the dim moonlight, ploughed down the mountain narrowly missing the village as it fell. Dean bolted to the edge of town to make sure no one had been near the slide but found it be clear. Dean thought none too much of it once the imminent danger had subsided since slides were common during the summer months and soon the village returned to a grateful rest.

However the next day when Dean stepped off the path he had come to know so well the far off sight of his friends shadow did not greet him. Dean's brow furrowed. The bird had never left its vigil before but with a shrug Dean decided that it must be hunting or something of the like and went about his business.

Days passed and still there was no sign of the bird. On the final day of the week Dean finished a very successful hunt slinging a brace of 15 conies over his shoulders. The hours were wearing on and nightfall was not far away but Dean could not stop thinking about the bird. He knew it was idiocy to climb higher into the angel's domain (and he was sure his brother would second that opinion later) but something in his gut was nagging him to investigate that far off ridge. He gave the village a long hard look and then began up the steep incline.

Before long he was half climbing half walking up the face of the rocky cliff. At last his hands secured around the edge of the plateau. Cautiously and quietly he lifted himself upwards till his eyes could see over the ridge. He was disappointed to spy not even a feather resting on the large shelf. In one swift movement he hoisted himself up and onto the ridge. He walked around the smooth stone littered with dry shrubs and looked down to the place where he would normally hunt. The view nearly took his breath away as he stared down at the gold bathed sweeping fields and wind brushing gently through the grass. His village looked tiny and he could see it would not be long before they would have to begin back burning, as the outer fields where past overgrown.

The sunset blazed, stunning shades of red, yellow and orange mixing and mingling with the sky. He had just begun contemplating weather his bird would mind him burning some of the shrub for a fire when he noticed some debris from the rockslide on the other side of the ridge. He walked over to inspect it. He followed the rocks down with his eyes and there, not 50 meters down the rock face was a large dark shape amongst the rocks. Dean could make out huge splayed wings and curled talons.

Without a second thought he leapt onto the rocks and as quickly as he could clambered his way down to the bird. It lay sprawled half under the debris of rocks and Dean felt a stab of concern in his heart as he finally reached it. He froze for a moment marvelling at its massive size. Its wingspan, Dean guessed, would've been 10 meters in diameter and its head alone was half the size of dean's body. At first he thought it was dead and walked right up to it freezing at the sound of shallow whistling breaths. It sounded so weak.

Dean reached his hands out issuing a gentle

"Hey"

With the one hushed word the bird's eyes shot open and his body sprung into a wild struggling motion cawing loudly and flapping madly. Dean fell backwards and managed to shove himself out of the way before one of the huge wings battered against the ground where he'd stood. He sat watching with astonishment as the powerful creature scrabbled and clawed at the stones holding it down.

He studied its movements carefully realizing a large boulder on its right wing was the main weight pinning it down. Carefully he rounded the bird so he was back near its legs and tail feathers. In spite of looking at it from all angles the only way he could see to dislodge it would be to push it off the wing. Unfortunately this would cause the bolder to roll over the bird's scapula. As he rolled his sleeves up he found himself praying this birds bones weren't as delicate as it's smaller cousins'. With a shout he launched himself at the bolder, trying as hard as possible not to step on the birds feathers. Right as Dean forced the brunt of his body's weight into the bolder the bird gave an almighty lift and the large rock dislodged from its position, rolling over and off the wing.

The bird gave a further cry of pain shirking the other smaller rocks from its frame and tried to stand upright.

"Woah, easy there. Take it easy" Dean said standing back as it limped, shuddered and fell onto its belly. Before he could do anything it stood again, desperately scrambling over the rocks and pulling itself up the mountain using its wings and beak.

"Stop! Stop you idiot! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Dean roared at it as he followed behind. In spite of its injuries it reached it's ridge and flapped up onto it. Dean griped as he climbed back up along with it. It drew its wings around itself and its head flopped exhaustedly onto the ground. Dean stared out at the dimming light and knew he would have to remain there on the cold ridge all night. Throwing one last cautionary glance at the bird, which seemed to have fallen asleep, Dean set about separating more of the shrubs from the rest and setting them alight with flint. Before long the fire was crackling, warming Dean's cold skin.

He pulled one of the rabbits from his shoulder and was just about to begin skinning it when he heard a scratching sound behind him. He looked over his shoulder and in the firelight he truly saw the mighty bird for the first time. The scratching had been it's beak lifting from the stone to begin preening itself. It's feathers where a deep brown, some looked soft and others looked long and sharp. Some where twisted and misplaced and many where matted from having sat under stone for days but all bore a stunning sheen that danced in the firelight. It's face held certain intelligence and its beak was sleek and black with a hook at the end. It had a startlingly bright shade of blue for its eyes, which was also featured on the tip of its flight feathers. Dean's mouth gaped at how incredible this bird was. He'd always imagined angels would look rather like crows as mostly their far off black silhouettes or shadows in the night were what people had seen of them. This bird looked majestic and exotic.

When Dean doubled back to the eyes he realized it had fixed him with a keen gaze. A cold feeling crept over Dean's shoulders and he wondered if the bird had eaten since Dean had noticed its disappearance one week ago. Gingerly he reached over his shoulder and untied the brace of rabbits. He tossed his haul over towards the bird who snatched them out of mid air and began devouring them whole including the rope. It then turned its gaze back to Dean expectantly. It seemed to be eyeing the last rabbit half skun in his hands.

"Awww c'mon you already ate the other 14!" Dean wined loudly but the birds gaze did not break "Really?...uhhh" he groaned "Ok fine take it" and tossed the last rabbit to the bird "I'll just eat bread then" he grumbled pulling some out of his pouch. It wasn't much to eat but all the climbing he'd done in the last few hours caught up with Dean and once he'd eaten his eyes grew heavy. He gave the sleeping bird one last faintly cautious look before lying down on his back and falling sound asleep.

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes once he was sure the hunter was asleep. His muscles and bones ached but his stomach finally had a reprieve from starvation. He'd thought for sure he would die. He'd seen a lioness prowling around the area and thought maybe if he were lucky she would attack and he could catch her in his talons. However it seemed she was too clever to attempt to kill an angel and had left after a day's surveillance. Then his human came tripping out of the shadows into the moonlight and freed him. Castiel could scarcely believe a human would be capable of such a thing. It showed great kindness and heart. Castiel was certainly hungry enough to devour the human as the other angels had suggested. However hunger would not have moved him to such brutality. Nothing would have as he had ended up under those rocks to secure this humans safety. He lifted himself up and shuffled closer without actually standing.

He had never seen a human up close. While he had been assigned to watch the town and humans where common prey he was still a relatively young bird and had not yet taken part in a culling. He had been content eating smaller prey or if he where truly hungry cattle, horses and mountain lions provided more meat then humans. Sometimes he wondered if the other angels harboured a hatred for the humans for their suspected treachery. Some angels took cruel delight in hunting and toying with them before finally killing them. Some angel's diets consisted mainly of humans. As Castiel gazed at this featherless speckled man he wondered how the angels could torture something so beautiful.

And he did in fact have a strange beauty. He nudged ever so softly at the human's arm, the muscles moving under the skin. He nipped at the curious sandy hair that reminded him of straw. Then with a small sigh Castiel stretched one of his strained wings out and placed it over the top of the hunter. The mountain at night was far too cold for a creature without feathers or fur.

* * *

When Dean woke he thought it must still be night for he could not see a thing and turned over contented to sleep longer if possible. As he rolled he ran into something. He raised his hand from where it lay on the stone to touch the thing. It was incredibly soft like the finest fur he'd ever felt and warm too. The more he moved his hand through it the more he was sure it wasn't fur. It was feathers.

"What?" he mumbled utterly confused and propped himself up on his elbows. As he did so the darkness slipped down his body revealing the morning sun and he saw that it was a long wing that had been covering him and he was sitting against the flanks of his giant bird. The bird was emitting gentle cooing sounds, which Dean suspected was the bird version of snoring and he smirked. He reached his hand out and stroked the tiny feathers on the top of the bird's head. It was a magnificent creature. Then he yawned, stretched and slid out from underneath the wing to stand.

Dean knew that it was already far into the day and his brother would be alarmed by his absence by now. He gathered up his things and gave the angel one last fond look before slipping over the edge of the ridge and making his way back down the steep path. He hoped the bird would have enough strength to hunt but resolved to come to the ridge again the next day with food, just in case.

It wasn't too long before he'd reached the path that led back down the mountain. Behind him he heard an echoing long call.

And he cupped his hands to his mouth and called back.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Sam bellowed his shout shaking the walls.

"No! I-" Dean tried to speak before Sam cut him off again.

"No Dean! You must be insane! You climbed to an angels nest to see if it was alive?!" Sam's voice rose to a disbelieving pitch.

"Jeez you make it sound like murder" Dean grumbled.

"It could be if that thing follows you down here and eats any of us!" Sam exclaimed, "Did you think of us? Did you think of my kids, Dean? Your nephews and niece?"

"Listen!" Dean spoke in a far more commanding tone that said 'I'm your big brother and you will heed me'. Sam rolled his eyes but leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and listening.

"I connected with it ok? It's not a meat hungry predator or at least it ain't hungry for humans anyway. It hadn't eaten for a week Sam and it ate all the rabbits I caught, 15 of them, but it didn't eat me and I would bet on that fact that it was still starving when I left. It put its wing over me when I was asleep to keep me warm even though I'm sure that wing would have been wounded in the fall. It's not evil" Dean swore vehemently "Sam maybe the angels are different now. It's been decades since the last attack. Maybe we don't have to be afraid of them anymore"

Sam stared at him at length and while his expression remained stern a degree of belief flitted across his features.

"Really?" Sam reiterated.

"Really. I'm a hunter Sam. I've hunted mountain lion and tigers and wild bore and this thing….this creature is something else entirely" Dean swore. Sam sighed leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"I want to tell the village what I've seen Sam. I'm the strongest warrior here but you have a way people. I want you tell this story for me" Dean began but Sam held his hand up.

"I'm not saying anything to the villagers until I see this angel for myself" Sam said.

"Good! Come with me on a hunt and I'll show you to it" Dean said enthusiastically.

"Alright" Sam agreed with an incredulous shrug "When the harvest is done"

"Excellent!" Dean exclaimed.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

* * *

Dean got up early the next day and eagerly set out to hunt. He made quick work of catching a dozen small animals before ascending higher into the mountain to the angel's nest. As he drew close to the ridge a feathered head looked out over the edge and Dean paused smiling up at it.

"Hey" Dean gave a small wave before holding out his haul "Brought some chow"

The bird's head ducked back over and Dean climbed up to join the angel. He leant the view a quick moment of appreciation as he did not know how many times he would be permitted onto the bird's ridge then turned to his companion.

The bird's feathers had all been groomed back into place and where before it had seemed dishevelled and tattered it now appeared neat and sleek. Dean walked forward gradually getting closer and held the animals out. The angel reached out and began nibbling at a badger eating with far more decorum then the night before. Dean placed the prey down on the ground and sat beside the bird, legs crossed. As he watched the angel he wondered if any human had ever seen one eat without being the meal.

"Wings're looking good" Dean commented and the bird made a murmuring chirp "Suppose you'll be able to fly soon"

Dean watched it curiously before reaching out one shaking hand. He leaned closer until his palm came to rest on its large feathered neck moving up and down as it ate. Dean grinned as he patted it gaining confidence in the birds docile nature.

"You're not so bad hey?" He asked, "Listen my brother wants to see you. He wants to know that you aren't what all the stories say"

The bird halted it's eating and looked directly at Dean.

"Just don't eat him ok?" Dean said sharply. The bird blinked and swallowed its mouthful. Then it stretched out its neck and Dean's stomach turned sickeningly as it's sharp beak was suddenly inches from Dean. Dean's heart raced as he looked into its scrutinizing deep eyes. It then dropped its beak down and pressed its huge head against Dean's chest nearly toppling him over.

"Woah" Dean exclaimed throwing an arm over its neck to stay upright as it nuzzled against his chest "Easy Blue Eyes. You'll knock me off the edge"

It made happy clicking noises and Dean scratched its neck.

"Maybe ease off on the snuggling when my brother is around" Dean chuckled "I get enough grief for talking to you"

The bird chirruped loudly then pulled away and returned to its meal.

* * *

Castiel had never feared solitude as some of his brothers had. He had spent a great many years of his life keeping his silent watch. So many that things such as family and mates had eluded him heedlessly. There was little room for tender affairs amongst the ranks of the angels and yet here with this human he'd found a form of joy. It had a shape unlike any he'd seen. It defied name and command. It stretched endlessly and yet lived in the hunter's smile. He knew nothing but that he would protect and defend this human until his days ran out. Castiel would live longer then this man had likely lived long before him but this hunter's soul was ageless and had marked Castiel perhaps forever.

The days moved by and before long they hunted together bringing down larger pray and chasing other predators from their land. When it rained Castiel would cover the man with his wing. When the prey was scarce the hunter would bring him loaves from the village. The other angel's voices went blissfully ignored and no amount of goading or ridicule could keep him from the joy of the human's company.

* * *

One late afternoon, in the twilight of summer, Dean led Sam down the well-worn path to the mountain. While Dean was looking forward to seeing the angel again he couldn't help but worry about Sam. Whilst Dean refused to admit it aloud his brother could cut a far more menacing look then even himself and he didn't want the angel taking their guest the wrong way. No one else had stepped onto their hunting ground aside from Dean. When they reached the part where the trees parted and the field showed through on the other side Dean stopped turning to his brother.

"Ok, no sudden movements alright, do not take out your weapons at all, do not touch them-" Dean began his safety lecture before Sam cut him off.

"Yeah Dean I heard you the first five times on the way up _I'll go first, wait till I give you signal, smile and be polite_" Sam said mimicking Dean's voice.

"Don't blame me if he uses you for a tooth pick" Dean snapped quickly before pulling his jacket closed and walking onto the field.

"It's a he now?" Sam called after him and when he got no reply Sam shouted again "He doesn't have teeth Dean!"

Dean threw up his middle finger and then continued on till he saw the familiar silhouette. He grinned to himself and called to the angel with his loudest shout not bothering to hide the contentment there. With a jubilant screech the bird stood and opened its wings. Though he'd grown used to the sight Dean was still occasionally awed by how immense the angel's elegant wings really were. The bird lifted into the air with one powerful downbeat and flew towards him.

"Uh…Dean!" Sam called alarm in his voice.

"It's fine Sam!" Dean called without looking back.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as the angel flew nearer.

"Sam chill out!" Dean shouted resolutely. Suddenly the angel dove sharply at a 45-degree angle, wings pressed to its body shooting down towards Dean.

"DEAN!" Sam roared leaping through the trees and running towards Dean drawing his bow as he ran.

"STOP" Dean snarled in his most authoritative voice and Sam stopped in his tracks but lifted his arrow to aim anyway. At the last second the angel's wings unfurled and it pulled back fluttering right in front of Dean, the wind from his beating wings moving the grass and Dean's hair. He stared at the large winged bird hovering less then a meter away from him and smirked. He looked over his shoulder at Sam.

"He's not big on personal space" Dean threw to his brother who appeared as though he may keel over bow and bow clutched tight, though lowered, in his hands. When Dean looked back to the angel he could see he was eyeing Sam "Don't worry about the moose. I know he's big but he's pretty harmless and he's gonna help us. He's my brother"

"Are you really talking to the bird?" Sam asked in a deadpan voice.

"He's an angel not a bird and he I think likes it" Dean replied not removing his gaze from Castiel.

"Sure whatever"

The angel finally landed standing upright and leaning over Dean to inspect Sam. When he stood his long wings curled around him and rested on the ground behind him it almost appeared as though he was wearing a huge coat. He walked passed Dean showing none of the stand-offishness he once harboured expressing only complete fascination in prodding Sam and pulling on his clothes.

"Hey stop that! Cut it out!" Sam yelped tugging at his clothes and pushing on the beak.

"Hey Blue Eyes!" Dean called and the angel looked over his shoulder immediately. Dean was holding a handful of rabbits. In a moment the angel lost all interest in Sam and walked over to Dean nipping the rabbits out of his hands.

"You've got to stop giving him our food" Sam commented but a grin had found his mouth. Dean noticed the odd expression Sam was giving him as he fed the angel.

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Nothing. Just nice to see you making friends" Sam said with a grin.

"Shaddup" Dean spat though his tone was imbued with good humour.

"So what is it you want me to tell the villagers?" Sam asked accepting Castiel's presence as benign at least.

A large shadow passed over them and then was gone. It went by unnoticed. Neither did the next, or the next as they discussed how they would word the story of Dean and the angel. It wasn't till the pounding of a hundred wings were hitting the air did the two hunters look skyward. At first they didn't understand what they were seeing as huge black spots blotted the sky, heading for their village. Then they recognized the signs told to them by firelight since they where children. Keep a weapon nearby, be ever wary, and watch the skies for the beating of wings and black shapes.

"The cull" Dean whispered.

"Ruby!" Sam nearly choked on the word as he sprinted back down the mountain path full boar.

"Sam!" Dean roared chasing after him.

* * *

The view unfolded before them as they entered the village the carnage wide spread and horrifying. Black angled shapes descended from above like shards of a falling broken night sky. They stabbed at the earth and the people below. Flames licked up the wooden walls of houses they passed consuming them. Villagers fought with pieces of timber and pitchforks unwieldy weapons against the swift sharp talons of the winged creatures. A single snap of razor sharp beaks broke bones and tore skin. Claws carried the helpless, young and old away to eat.

Dean could understand now why people spoke of the angels in hushed frightened tones as they strafed left and right leaving destruction and death where they went. They were monstrous.

Dean drew his sword with a roar and bolted to the nearest angel who had cornered a woman Dean recognized as the town tailor. The angel pulled it's head back preparing to attack when Dean leapt in front of the woman slashing at the angel as it snapped and screeched. It clawed at him and he defended blocking and slicing its feet till it flapped wildly and took off. He turned lifting the woman to her feet.

"Get inside a house away from the fire, if there is a cellar stay in there until it's safe" He ordered tone even and commanding and she nodded with understanding "Go! Now!"

Across the road he could Sam fighting off two angels with some farmers. He ran over launching into the side of one of the birds and knocking it off its balance. Sam threw a rope over its head and made quick work of binding it's legs and wings bringing it down.

"Get to the house" Dean shouted to Sam shoving him in the direction of their home and swinging at the second bird. As Dean fought he tried to keep a tally of the number of angels but there where more then he could count, more still then what would fit in his line of vision. He knew they would not stop until there were scarcely any people left. Just enough for the town to go on. Dean wondered then why this was their nature. It was well within their power to destroy the village in a matter of hours and yet they never had.

The angel he fought soundly broke one of the farmer's legs. As he made for the kill, his head turned away, Dean sunk his sword deep into its breast drawing a pained squeal from the massive creature. It fell but before Dean could choose his next battle claws clamped onto his shoulder pain searing deep into his skin and he was lifted into the air. He cried out hacking wildly at the talons tearing into his muscles as the angel carried him higher into the air. With a stab into the bird's knee he was dropped and fell through the air onto the street with a hard slap. Dean could feel blood seeping through his clothes and tried to stand.

As he surveyed the area and could see five unoccupied angels watching him with murderous intent. He moaned forcing himself up but the rough landing had disoriented him and the angels were moving fast. They descended around him letting out rattling screeches that sounded almost like laughter as they cut the air. Dean planted his shaky feet defiantly and held his sword out. The first bird lunged and Dean swung forcing it to dodge. He could hear the second behind him and ducked as it bit at his neck. The third grabbed him by the leg and tossed him so he landed up on his back again. The nearest one pecked his sword sending it skittering away then stepped on his chest to hold him down.

They closed in around him examining him almost as if he among all the villagers was more interesting and appetizing. They watched him struggle with black bottomless pupils and Dean knew this moment would be his end. As the talons on his chest pierced skin stabbing deeper into his body and drew snarls of anguish from him one long cry echoed over the village. The angels looked up and Dean opened one eye to follow their stares.

Rocketing towards them was an angel talons spread and beak open like an eagle swooping on prey. He rammed into the group of angels who had little time to do more then flap their wings before he struck. Dean yelped as the angel stabbing him with its claws was ripped away. He bowled them off Dean scratching their faces and biting their wings ferociously. He screeched and hissed at them backing over Dean, puffing his feathers and opening his wings over Dean in a defensive display.

As Dean stared at the wings spread over him he recognized the blue tipped feathers.

"Blue Eyes" he said and the angel lent him the briefest of glances and a quick chirp. The wounded angels flew into a wicked frenzy infuriated by the entrance of the angel now defending Dean. They descended on him one after the other and for what seemed like hours he fought them off taking the blows in his effort to shield Dean. Dean knelt under the protective wings shooting arrows sparingly, making certain that every shot hit its mark.

The angel defending him began to weaken, sagging wings sliding back and forth across the ground in an effort to remain standing over Dean. Dean could tell he would not hold out much longer and saw no sense in them both perishing. The bird's legs shook from the effort of standing and Dean pushed himself up into the bird's flanks.

"Go!" Dean roared shoving the angel upwards as the he fought "Get out of here!"

The bird pushed against Dean's hands determined to stay to the last but the angel's onslaught was vicious and endless. With three on the offense one of the hits tore a beak through Dean's angels neck and the blue-eyed bird trembled in agony. The other two seized their opportunity slashing at the angel's wings and ripping out feathers. They dragged him onto his back and away from Dean who struggled helplessly to keep him there.

"NO!" Dean roared seizing the last of his strength, running up the nearest attacking angels back and leaping onto its head. He covered its face with his arms and reached for his concealed dagger hoping to blind it. Before he could reach it the angel staggered sideways ramming itself into a wall rapidly to knock Dean off. With one hard blow to the head Dean was stunned letting go and dropping to the ground.

When he came to all he could see where his angel had been was a mess of bloody feathers. Dean felt tears burning in his eyes as he staggered over to the body. Chaos reigned as Dean stepped over people and bird alike to reach his angel. He sank to his knees beside the angel's majestic head and placed his palm over its bloodied crown. His other hand overed his own eyes tears drawing streaks through the dirt. He couldn't say why the tears came only that he felt he'd lost something deeply precious. An unquantifiable loss.

As he wept he did not notice the silence that had fallen over the town. He thought vaguely that the angels must have had their fill of slaughter and left. It was only when the hand slipped away from his eyes that he noticed a light shining on him, like the finest strands of sun in the morning. He gazed around and saw the angels were still present but now stood with heads bowed low. All the villagers he could see where gawking upwards with gaping mouths.

Dean looked over his shoulder. A bird much larger then the angels was drifting down towards him through the sky. His wings spanned the width of the very village. Unlike the other angels whose feathers where darker colours of black, brown and grey this creatures feathers where as clear as snow. Dean remained still unable to move, frozen to the spot with complete awe. The white angel landed its downbeat barely moving even a blade of grass. It lowered its mighty head toughing the tip of his long pointed beak to the blue-eyed angel.

* * *

Castiel stood amongst the wreckage of the village, a ghost unseen by all but the mighty white bird. He ducked his head in careful reverence marvelling at the truth of their King's existence. He knew then that he was dead.

_Tell me my son, what is this cause of this anguish. Why have angels killed one of their own kind?_he spoke his voice deep, wise and kind beyond reckoning.

"Because I stood against them" Castiel said curbing his fear as best he could. He looked to the hunter, his hunter, and the tears that trickled down his cheeks "Father, these people are not evil. This human beside me put himself in grave danger to save me"

The bird king looked from Castiel to the human and regarded him at length.

_Yes I can see a purity in his heart_

"If we could speak to them Father," Castiel said raising his head "if we could explain how we live and the boundaries that must be drawn then maybe we could exist free of the fear that they would one day try to rise up against us. If we can unite with them maybe we will not destroy each other."

Castiel took stock of the devastation around them.

"This pain and death struck between us is unnecessary" Castiel added.

_Would you fly with this man? Would you walk this earth and speak with the human tongue?_the King asked calmly.

"I would have. I have flown for him, hunted with him and kept a nest beside him. I have died for him." Castiel spoke voice heavy with lamenting at the life and bond lost "I have loved him"

The bird King did not smile but there was radiance that shone from his feathers and a warmth that blew through the village snuffing the fires and sweeping the debris away.

* * *

Dean had been watching the huge white angel for ten minutes when it lifted it's head and the fires around the village seemed to suddenly blow out. There was movement under Dean's hand and he realized his angel was moving. The bird was not alive, it was impossible for something so damaged to live and Dean jumped back in fear. It's wings fluttered unnaturally weightlessly and closed around its broken body. The wings drew tighter and tighter around the body till nothing but a capsule made from wings could be seen. The feathers shuddered and vibrated and from within a gleam began to shine. Scarcely at first, gathering strength until the glow burst forth in long spires of brilliant white.

The villagers looked away, Dean shielded his eyes with his forearm, the angels covered their faces with their wings and when the light subsided the massive white angel was gone. The winged capsule had become much smaller, only a third of the size of what it had been before and everyone watched with curiosity and confusion. For a time it didn't move. Then each wing began to part making way for a pair of bare shoulders followed by a graceful neck. A head covered in dark scruffy brown hair lifted from the mess of feathers. Dean moved a step closer thoughtlessly and the sound brought the new face to peer up upon him. Dean's heart broke as he stared into the sapphire blue eyes of the angel he'd known.

The angel stood on wobbly legs wings clinging to his lower body like a newborn baby bird. Dean pulled off his coat wrapping it round the beautiful naked man. The man reached up and with quaking hands pulled Deans neck guiding Dean down clumsily. It was a clumsiness born of never having human hands before. He pressed his forehead to Dean's and nuzzled it.

"This is how angels speak their love," he whispered and the voice was deeper then Dean expected and scratched from never being used. Dean's heart swelled with delight and he returned the action. He then slid a palm under Castiel's chin raising it and brushing a thumb over his lips before kissing them.

"This is how humans do," Dean whispered back relieved beyond comprehension that his angel was alive then enclosed the smaller man in his arms ignoring his wounds, content to feel the new life between them. After a time Castiel pulled back indecisively as if the movement was very difficult.

"I must speak to my brothers" He said and stepped out of the collection of feathers from where he had emerged.

He eyed the angels around him who all where regarding him with cautious respect. Any angel touched by the King and spared was precious and was worthy of great honour.

"Hear me" he spoke legs shaking, Dean forcing himself to let the angel stand alone "My name is Castiel and I was chosen by our messiah The King to speak to you all. Since before the time when stories where written the giant birds of prey have ruled over these lands and all that lived upon them. We passed down lessons and stories telling of the betrayal and trickery of man, as I have no doubt you learned to fear our deadly species. We where schooled to cull you" Castiel's eyes travelled over all who stood before him, man and bird alike "This was in an effort to ensure you never rose against us.

However you grew as children do, to men. Your nature at one time bent on conquest changed. You built homes and lives. You kept families and traditions and found the worth of peace. Where once you where moved by greed you are now moved by love. Our King saw this today when a human wept for one of the very same creatures that was destroying his home.

He now seeks a truce between us for he believes one can be forged where neither of us should fear loosing our way of life again. We would share in our prey in the higher mountains. We will show you the secret treasures of our lands. No human will be killed by one of our kind again and we will help protect this village." Castiel explained, "We offer this all in the name of peace"

Dean smiled at the man broadly as the villagers began to confer.

"I will remain as an emissary to the angels," He said loudly though his eyes did not leave Dean "Hopefully through me, with both species speaking we can find a solution in peace"

* * *

"Do you miss it?" Dean asked as they sat on the ridge where his angel had once kept his nest. He placed an arm around Castiel's shoulders pulling him closer "The peak…the mountain?"

One of Castiel's wings curled around Dean tenderly.

"It was a lonely existence" Castiel commented eyeing the village far below and the occasional angel drifting through the sky no longer confined to the higher reaches of the mountain "This was a worthy trade"

Dean eyed the birds floating, almost wafting, in the tranquil sky.

"I sometimes miss the sky." Castiel admitted, his smaller wings offering less height and speed in flight. He met Dean's gaze and read a small amount of sadness there. He smiled then at the concern this man held for him even now.

"But not enough to leave the earth" he continued sliding his fingers along Deans jaw and drawing their lips together.

A/N: Hey so this is a bit of a weird one. You can read into it how Dean and Castiel's love worked however you like. I always kind of imagined Castiel fell in love with Dean even in bird form while Dean (deeply caring for the bird) did not fall in love till he saw the human Castiel and then it kind of just cemented in him the moment their eyes met.

It was inspired by the chorus of Byrds of Prey by Bertie Blackman though that's where the similarity ends. Unlike a lot of my fics inspired by songs not even the spirit of the song really exists in the fic.

When i was a kid i used to write these stories about how the world really became what it is today. These weird kind of explanations (made up) for how certain animals evolved and things of the like. I suppose i kind of channeled that a bit in this one because it's very different from the kind of fic i usually write. Almost like a legend. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
